


It Was Everything

by hunters_retreat



Series: Taking Chances [7]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec and Logan are good fathers, Ben is still a brat sometimes, He is cute too though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec just took it all in, happy and whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Everything

 

  
Alec laughed at Sketchy as he tried another acrobatic move on the bike. Really, the guy should know better than press his luck but there was a girl involved and the man just couldn’t say no when it came to girls. The loud crash that happened next just made Alec smile. He looked up and caught Max’s eyes, shaking her head alongside Original Cindy. Not that Original Cindy was paying that much attention. The new girl was scorching after all. In the old days Alec would have been all over that, making himself available to her if she needed him, offering to show her the ropes. Especially the way she’d eyed him as he walked in today.

Max had rolled her eyes but Alec had never understood her need to overlook their attractiveness.They were created to be the perfect soldier and spy and therefore needed to be able to slip into any bed he or she pleased.Saying an X-5 was attractive was like saying they were fast.

The girl, Megan, barely waited to see if Sketchy was alright before she made a B-line for Alec.Even when he’d been on the market that would have put him off.Sketchy was his friend and she could have at least waited a few minutes before dropping him again.

“You really think what that last broadcast said was true?” Megan asked as she wove her arm through Alec’s. “I mean Eyes Only has made a lot of accusations over the last year-“

“Daddy!”

Alec barely had time to do anything more than turn and catch. Ben wasn’t moving faster than he should – he knew the importance of discretion – but the kid was still quick. Ben’s arms were wrapped around his neck, head buried in his hair the way he greeted Alec every time. Megan was still there, a step away but her eyes were wide with surprise. Alec had a hell of a reputation around Jam Pony and that had only slightly been dampened when Alec let everyone know he was off the market. Some people just didn’t listen.

He held his boy tight for a second longer before looking up to see Logan walking in at a more gracious pace. “Sorry,” Logan said as he got closer. “We were just a few stores down and Ben wanted to see if you were here.”

“Perfect timing. I was just about to take a break,” Alec said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Daddy!”Ben protested when the kiss had him pressed between the two of them but he wasn’t trying to get between Alec and Logan like he had been before the night he’d dropped into seizures.More likely he was trying to get away from them to find something shiny, expensive, and ultimately dangerous.   “OC!”Ben’s hands were opening and closing towards her and Alec laughed as he took a step back.

“Tell OC you need to go on a run with her,” Alec whispered to his son and watched as he jumped into the other woman’s arms. Ben adored OC and she seemed to return it, though she often informed Alec of all the things he was doing wrong as a father. She might find fault in his parenting, but in the end she was the one that took him aside and explained what he needed to do to fix things too. She reminded him about things like school and play dates and things Alec had never had. He owed her a lot for that. He respected her for that.

“Hi, I’m Megan. You are?”

The new girl was holding her hand out to Logan like she was doing him a service by allowing him to touch her. Before Logan could comment Alec turned, pulled Logan up into his side, and smiled over at Megan. “Logan, this is Megan, she just started working here this morning. Megan, this is Logan, my partner.”

Her eyes widened and he wanted to laugh because he could see it wasn’t that she’d misunderstood his relationship to Logan. She was just one of those people who thought they could just scheme and get what they wanted anyway. And somehow by the time Alec had walked through the door that morning, she’d decided she wanted him.

“And my son was the little daredevil that just swept through here.”

“It’s nice to meet you Megan,” Logan said, offering up his best fake smile. Alec wasn’t the only one who could spot a shark in the water. Logan turned to Alec and nodded towards the door. “You said break time right? You wanna join us for lunch?”

“I would love that.”

“Ben,” Logan called across the room and the little boy looked up at Logan. “I’m gonna have lunch with Alec. You coming or hanging out with the girls?”

Ben didn’t bother to answer, but his giggle made Alec smile. Ben might adore OC, but he loved Alec and he never missed a chance to spend time with him.

“You’re just getting brownie points today, aren’t you?” Alec asked Logan as Ben finished talking with the girls.

“Absolutely. I figured you’d be out and I’d get points for showing him where you work, but you’re here and you’re going to lunch with us? I might have just graduated to the rank of best babysitter ever.”

“You’re more than that,” Alec couldn’t stop the words before they were out, no matter how he hated that sort of schmoopy declaration. “I mean, you know that, right?”

Logan smiled warm and soft as he pulled Alec closer, both men forgetting about the woman still standing right there. “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh god, get a room you two,” Max said as she walked past, grabbing Megan’s arm. “Come on short stuff we’ll show you around. I stick around much longer and I’m gonna lose my lunch.”

“I don’t mind watching,” OC said with a grin, “but I think Boo might bite if I don’t get my show on the road.” She followed after Max and Megan, leaving Logan with Alec and Ben.

“I want a hotdog. And mac and cheese.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Joshua,” Alec said with a grin.He picked Ben up though and Logan followed him out.

“He lets me paint,” Ben said as Alec hoisted him up on his shoulders.Logan watched with a fond smile and his hand swung down, catching Alec’s fingers as they walked.

Ben filled the walk with talk of his latest painting, of mermaids and rocks and oceans to swim in. Logan filled the space with his presence, the constant press of his hand and the love that radiated so freely from his smile. Alec just took it all in, happy and whole. He didn’t know if life would come along and take everything away, as it had so many times before as he walked Manticore’s halls, but he knew he’d do everything he could to keep this.

This was family. It was love. His son and his lover with him today? It was everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to[](http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/profile)[riverotter1951](http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/) for the beta on this!


End file.
